User talk:OptimasPrimal
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:OptimasPrimal page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 19:51, September 24, 2011 Re: Promotions I'm probably not the person to talk about this, but let me be frank with you: in your dreams, with what you have right now. It takes time, patience, and a good edit record in order to even be considered for a position on the Policy and Standards committee. You have two edits here, which would take you out of the runnings immediately. You need to quickly acquaint yourself with most if not all the policies here, get a good edit record, and then people around here need to get to know you better. We do need people on the Committee, as we have holes that need to be filled, but, at the risk of sounding rude on my behalf, we simply can't trust a novice like you who admits they know little to nothing of Bleach. Here is what I would do if you really want to devote yourself to Bleach Wiki: 1) Edit here frequently. We do need episode summaries for the past half-dozen episodes or so (from 340 backwards) 2) Acquaint yourself with the policies. The P&S committee patrol here frequently to catch edits that break with policy (as per their interpretation, anyway), so if you want a good record here, having a good a number of legitimate reversions is good. 3) Acquaint yourself with the Admins and the Policy and Standards Committee. You'll have to bear with them, most of them are rather short with people and come across as impatient. You have to read what they say to them for the advice, not for the tone. People have read the tone too often here, and misunderstand them, fleeing here forever. You should really come on really often. By checking what people typically revert, you can get a feel for what goes and what doesn't much more easily. But don't expect anything happening anytime soon. Be patient, and the opportunity may be handed to you in time. But you'll have to wait for that time. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 20:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC)